Modern home and building construction and decorating techniques have been increasingly directed toward the use of ornamental coverings on pre-existing interior surfaces, e.g., plaster walls and partitions. To achieve the desired decorative effects, the surface to be treated is usually painted or otherwise covered, e.g., with wallpaper.
Among the various decorative coverings that can be applied to wall surfaces, fabric coverings are the most luxurious and the most generally sought-after by fastidious architects and interior decorators and their clientele. However, the high cost of specialty fabrics heretofore employed for wall coverings, coupled with the great skill needed to properly install them on wall surfaces, has raised the price of fabric-covered walls beyond the reach of consumers who would otherwise want them in their homes and offices.
A need has therefore existed for a way of providing fabric-covered walls using more affordable materials and techniques than were heretofore available.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide fabric-covered walls made of low-cost materials and which can be readily produced.
Another object is to provide convenient methods for producing fabric-covered walls from low-cost materials and techniques.
Yet another object is to provide materials for producing fabric-covered walls, which materials are both low in cost and provide convenient methods for producing fabric-covered walls.
These and other objects of the invention as well as a fuller understanding of the features and advantages thereof can be had by reference to the following detailed description, drawings and claims.